Soul Mate
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: When someone tries to kill you, but can't and tells you you're his soul mate, what's going on? Rated M ; for language and stuff later, not sure. I will write this story, i promis, as im writing it at school during science, dragging on, but yes. :


**A vampire kind of story. I don't really like vampires, and is not going along the lines like twilight, as i HATE that movie ! I prefer True Blood, and Vampire Diaries. Sooooo caaaayyuuuuutte! Anyway without further ado, heres Soul Mate. **

His deep sapphire eyes changed to forest green. His grip around your neck tightened. His mouth turned up at the corner as he stared at you intensely. The dampness slowly starting to seep through your white maxi dress. Why you decided to wear that, you don't know.

His eyes turned red. His face was changing. He was turning into a monster. No, he was a monster. He opened his mouth slightly and two fangs appeared. The worse thing is that you were stuck at the end of an alleyway with a monster about to kill you.

"I prefer the term soul mate" he snarled quietly.

Huh? He can read my mind? I hope he wasn't listening earlier, that stuff was supposed to be between me, myself and I.

"Don't worry, i won't tell anyone. I can't" he whispered more softly this time. His eyes flickered, changing back to blue. His face changed back to normal, the pale white plain face. Dropping his hand from your neck, he took a step back.

"Wait, you're not going to kill me?" you asked surprising trying to regain breath.

"I-I can't. You stopped me. Not now." He looked at you with such passion in his eyes, and you thought your grey eyes looked amazing and captured people until you looked into his. It was almost like you were falling for him.

No, stop. He's doing this on purpose. He's trying to lure you in, you'll fall in love with him then he'll kill you. Just like that.

He interrupted your thought "I have to go."  
>And just like that he was gone.<p>

Silence echoed down the alleyway. You took a step forward making sure you had your balance then took off in a run. Running in a long dress is probably not one of the easiest things to do, especially in the dark.

You eventually made it home, and safely into your room. That was one of the worse night you'd ever had out. You swore you'd never sneak out alone again. Collapsing on your bed you slowly climbed under the blankets falling deeply asleep.

"Danny get up! You'll be late for school" you heard someone yell from outside your door. You mumbled and rolled over hiding under the blankets.

"Danny, you better get up now or I'll tip water on you" the annoying voice said again.

"Yeah, okay. I'm up" you mumbled slowly getting up. Looking in the mirror you were wearing a black singlet with grey shorts with an orange waist line. Your hair was a mess, and you looked like you were high.

You blinked and looked into the mirror again. You were wearing a black singlet with grey shorts with an orange waist line. There was no white maxi dress in sight. _It was most definitely real_ you thought to yourself. _It really happened_. You just couldn't find the dress.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes whether you're ready or not."  
>Ten minutes to get ready! Uhhh God. Help me.<p>

You ran around your room getting your uniform on, and doing your hair. You decided to wear a side plait that came down to close to your belly button. You always hated your black hair for being so long, but it always looked good however you had it. Leaving your side fringe out, you chucked on some foundation, mascara, eyeliner, put in your tongue piercing and lastly your shoes.

You had been tempted to wear you gold Nike heels that you'd gotten over the holidays, but they didn't go with the uniform so you chucked on some knee high black converse'. Pouting your lips in the mirror you ruffled your fringe and walked out your door.

"I had the weirdest dream last night" you said to Cally, your best friend. She was exactly like you but she had blonde hair. You had the same fashion sense; both had long hair, and lived on the same road as each other. People called you DC for short as you never split up.

"What was it about?" she asked looking in her mirror putting on some lip gloss.

"I was in this alleyway pitch black, wearing this white maxi dress. This pale white guy was about to kill me. His eyes changed to red and his face changed, his teeth turned into fangs, but then he stopped. Said he couldn't kill me, just now" you finished.

"So he's going to kill you eventually?"

"He called me his soul mate; i don't think he'd kill me though. I don't really want to die."

"That'd be tragic, wouldn't it" she said smiling at the end.

"Oh, i hate you" you said smiling back at her.

"Hey, now that's sad!"

"Hurry up class, take your seats" the teacher interrupted.

You ignored her and carried on "You said that you want me to die though."

"No i didn't, i said it would be sad if you died."

"No, you said it would be tragic."

"Same thing, idiot."

"Actually no. Tragic is like a tragedy, sad is sad."

"Soz about it Miss Brainy."

"Algoods Miss No-Brains."

"DC, have you guys finished your conversation yet? I don't think anyone is going to die in the mean time so I'd like to start class."

Looking up, everyone in the class was looking at you including the teacher. They were listening to your whole conversation.

"Danny hurry up and sit on your seat" Cally said sitting in her seat. Jumping off the desk you sat in the seat folding your arms and resting your head on them, falling asleep.

***  
>"Danny wake up. You've been in class 10 minutes you don't need to sleep" you heard someone say.<p>

Lifting your head you quickly said "In Jesus name, amen" hoping they'd take it as a joke. Cally bowed her head trying to stop herself from laughing, while Miss FluffyBum gave you a stern look.

Her real name is actually Fiona Burns, and no she isn't married to Montgomery Burns from The Simpsons. No one liked calling her Miss Burns so DC came up with a new name, honestly I think that's why she hates us so much, but we don't really care.

"Danny, can you tell me who our new student is?" she asked as the whole class looked at you.  
>You looked up to the front of the class to check out the new student. Jet black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He looked familiar, you just didn't know where.<p>

"What're you looking at punk" you snarled at a reject at the front.

"I tolerate no bullying in class, you should know that by now, outside now" she yelled at you.

As you walked past Cally you high-fived her and carried on, as you got beside the rejects desk you knocked her gear onto the ground just to piss off the teacher.  
>You could have sworn the new student laughed at that.<p>

/

"Thanks a lot man, now you sit on the other side of the room and that new kid sits behind me. You couldn't even last 10 minutes without getting told off" Cally said joining you as you walked out of the principal's office.

"It wasn't even me! She should learn to not look at me, after what i did to her last time" you replied grabbing out a packet of chips.

"You're kind of scary sometimes, you know. Nothing fears you".  
>"Well, actually cockroaches do. They're frickin' scary!"<p>

"Dude, they so aren't. They're just harmless little bugs".

"Eww, are not! They're gross".

"Seriously dude, you have problems. They're just gross. They give me the shivers even just talking about them."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway you should have seen the way that new kid looked at you as you walked outside. He even snickered when you pushed the books off the desk. I'm surprised he didn't get told off."

"He gives me the creeps. What's his name?"

"I don't know. I wasn't listening."

"So you weren't listening either and I'm the one that got sent out. That's so not fair."

"It's because she hates you. Well she hates-" As she was about to end a water balloon came flying at you guys and hit Cally in the chest.

"You mother fucking bitches!" she said as she ran after the girl that threw it.

You walked up to her group and eyed them up. They were shorter than you so it was pretty easy. 

"Why'd you fucking hit her?" you said pulling the rejects top and picking her off the ground.

"I- It wasn't me" she stammered.

"Bitch please, you're the one who backed away. Who were you trying to hit?"

"No one."

"Whatever, who were you trying to hit?" you repeated.

"I was trying to hit you" she said looking you in the eyes.

"Why the fuck would you do that? You know you're gonna get beaten up."

"You knocked my gear on the ground, you walk around like you rule the school and my mates told me to stick up for myself."

"So you threw a fucking water balloon at my mate? You know your friend who ran off is gonna be in shit and so are you. Look your friends aren't even helping you out. I bloody rule this school, and you're a reject."

"I-I am not. I am in top classes for everything, you don't even try. You're pretty much dumb"

You started laughing "You're in all of my classes, and you're trying to call me dumb? Bitch please, you're pathetic." You let go of her top and pushed her so she fell onto the ground, as a tear rolled down her face.

"Wasted my fucking time coming over here" you said as you walked away leaving her on the ground as her 'friends' gave you evil looks, even though you couldn't see them.

You rejoined up with Cally and walked out of the gates for lunch.

**The ending is really weird, i don't really like it, but i just wanted to show that they're popular, and at the top of the school. I know what i'm going to do further on, but not yet for the next chapter. But I'll get there :) **


End file.
